el primer clavo
by ernisorato
Summary: ya pasarón dos años desde su roptura pero como dijo él,"el primer clavo siempre queda bien anclado"
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí una historía que me salio una noche espero que les guste todo esta visto desde el ojo de yamato

* * *

Decidí volver en fin ya dos años habían sido suficientes para mi corazón extrañaba a mi hermano y a mis amigos y una mujer no será el impedimento de mi vida y estoy seguro ya la olvide fue mi decisión difícil fue pero era lo mejor para los dos, ella tenía que hacer su vida realizar sus sueños y yo se lo impedía tenía que volar con sus propias alas

Sora mi primer amor mi primer beso mi primer…que recuerdos la verdad mi primer todo en temas amorosos y es que me amaba tanto que su vida se transformo ya no hacía deporte no salía y no me lo permitía quería que prácticamente cumplido los 18 años nos casáramos y yo la verdad soy muy joven aun si todo hubiese sido como los primeros 3 años de relación aquí estaríamos los dos eso creo era perfecta pero de apoco los celos mis fans la fueron consumiendo no soportaba mi fama lo se bien aun que inútilmente tratase de ocultarlo he hay el tema en cuestión por eso di fin a nuestra relación se que le rompí el corazón

Se negó por completo a ser mi amiga y por eso mismo varios me dieron la espalda solo quedo mi hermano TK, Ken y Mimi aun me cuestiono que pensaran los otros creerán

Que a mi no me costo que llegue a arrepentirme pero fui firme la razón le gano al corazón y fue bueno por lo que se esta estudiando y por su gran talento aun sin terminar ya es reconocida fue lo mejor y es por eso que ahora espero a mi hermano para compartir una copa en mi departamento nuevo y es que no me puedo quejar tengo dinero suficiente y lo mejor es que viene de lo que más quiero

Ding Dong suena hay esta ese niño siempre con sus 15 minutos de retraso

-hola hermano, me dice alegremente

-hola pues niño, pasa

-esta muy lindo siempre has tenido buen gusto

-gracias, mientras siéntate voy a ver que tenemos aquí (abro el refrigerador)

Prefieres un vino un vodka o un ron es lo único que tengo

-un poco de vodka estaría bien

Yo opto por un poco de ron tomo los dos vasos y me siento a su lado extrañaba estar así con él y más ahora que sin tanta culpa compartimos un trago si mi madre supiera mínimo me manda devuelta a . y sin pasaje de regreso pero la verdad no podría ser tan cínico si a los 16 yo ya había bebido alcohol mis pensamientos son perturbados por su voz diciendo

-¿es verdad eso de que sales con un actriz norte americana?

-¿de donde sacaste eso?

-esta en todas las revistas y programas de chismes salen en unas fotos muy acaramelados

-hay esto es lo malo de la fama no pudo salir un día con una mujer a tomar algo que de por si ya tiene que ser mi novia y etc.

-pero que te gusta o algo así

-hay TK no cambias

-ya dímelo soy tu hermano y hace mucho no salías en TV por una mujer

-mira es agradable muy sexy pero más allá de querer algo serió no va

-oso me dice que la quieres para…

-¿qué? Tu que hablas a tu edad yo no hubiese pensado algo así

-jajá jajá claro y seguro que ya no tenias sexo con sora

-a bueno si y que pero éramos novios ahora estoy más grande y no tengo compromisos y tenías que sacarla a la conversación justo a ella cada vez que charlamos tiene que salir a relucir el nombre de Sora (me enojo escuchar ese nombre y no entiendo porque)

-cálmate si no lo hice con intención pareciera como si aun la quisieras

-ya sabes mejor cállate no hables idioteces no te parece mejor si jugamos play

-bueno mucho mejor

Y así pasaron 2 horas hasta que mi hermano se fue iba a salir con sus amigos ósea

Mis ex amigos y bueno yo me quedaría aquí en mi departamento durmiendo eso le dije pero hay algo que me dejo pensativo porque me tenía que molestar tanto ese nombre si se termino relativamente bien no tengo porque odiarla o algo así tampoco la sigo amando si fuese así estos 2 años jamás me hubiese involucrado con ninguna mujer cosa que no fue, tal vez no volví a tener nada serió con alguna pero la pasaba bien, que será no lo se y tampoco voy a seguir pensándolo mejor duermo

Cuando me aprestaba a dormir sonó mi celular era mi amigo Kouji Minamoto me invitaba a salir a un bar donde me advirtió acostumbraban a ir celebridades así que no habría problema en ir dude un poco no soy de frecuentar bares exclusivos si no es por algo muy importante yo soy más de lugares normales donde va todo tipo de personas muchas veces me piden fotos pero ya luego me dejan tranquilo y es que me acostumbre pero al decirle eso me respondió diciéndome que tampoco es tan lo exclusivo si no que es frecuentado porque es tranquilo y bonito y no se permite acceso a la prensa nada más me costo decidirme pero en fin extrañaba a mis pocos amigos en Japón así que confirme mi salida con ellos me dio la dirección y colgué me duche me cambie de camisa esta para salir me puse una negra sin diseño y unos blue jeans y unas cómodas zapatillas y por si comenzaba el frío lleve una chaqueta de cuero café eran las 23:00 hrs. Cuando subí a mi amado Ferrari 599 que me fue regalado por salir en el comercial de este la cita fuera del bar llamado kamikaze era a las 23:20 tiempo suficiente para llegar mientras un poco de música no esta mal sonaba en la radio puras canciones románticas y yo ganas de eso no tenía así que opte por apagarla en esos momentos ya podía ver el bar

Y divise a Kouji junto a koichi y J.P faltaba takuya pero me parece que estaba fuera de la cuidad me estacione por un momento fuera del bar no iba a dejar mi amado auto en la calle y de noche supongo que el local tiene estacionamiento pero yo y mi cabeza porque no le pregunte a mi hermano donde sería su reunión hay estaba junto a mis ex amigos supongo que esperando a alguien y para mi mala suerte me vieron decidí bajar ya mis amigos estaban fuera de mi preciado vehiculo pero no pude evitar ver a mi ex novia junto a su grupo y su mirada de impacto al verme esta tan linda diablos porque pienso eso hay miles de mujeres Yamato no la veas así pero para mi suerte me interrumpe el pensamiento JP

-Matt amigo tanto tiempo

-lo mismo digo dijo koichi

-pero no hay que perder tiempo no dijo Kouji

-claro me tienen que contar todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia y sobre todo presentarme a alguna chica

-tu estas tan cambiado jajajaja quien viera al Yamato mandoniado por su mujer y al que tenemos ahora dijo JP

Al parecer los demás escucharon eso y me miraron lo pude sentir pero no quise mirar para cerciorarme así que respondí

eran otros tiempos

al parecer Kouji se percato de mi incomodidad así que cambio el tema

-pero que pedazo de auto que tienes se nota que te va de maravilla dijo

-para que veas que mi talento trae fruto

En esos momentos se acerco mi hermano y Ken a saludar

-hermano y que te quedarías durmiendo hola chicos

-para que veas como mi vida da vueltas, hola Ken ¿cómo estas?

-hola Yama muy bien y tu?

-perfecto

-bueno entramos o no? Dijo JP

-espera falta alguien dijo koichi

-quien si takuya no viene le dije

-ya veras

-bueno hermano con Ken nos vamos a donde los chicos

-un placer volverte a ver Matt me dijo Ken

-igualmente le dije

-y esta cosa no tiene estacionamiento? Cuestione

-si es por allá me dejas estacionarlo me dijo JP

-hay esta bien toma le pase las llaves

Se subió y procedió a entrar mi auto al estacionamiento

-mira allá viene quien faltaba dijo Kouji

-quien no veo a nadie conocido?

Se nos acerco una chica rubia de bellos ojos verdes y un cuerpo perfecto como pocas de las que no salen en TV

-mira Yama ella es Zoe

-hola Zoe un gusto yo soy Yamato pero dime Matt

-para mi también es un gusto

-y entramos ya dijo JP que apareció a mis espaldas

Al entrar lo típico todo mundo me miraba ya no es incomodo pero no paso nada más de un mira es el cantante Yamato Ishida por suerte, nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa

No tardo en aparecer una mesera y pedimos unos cuantos tragos yo platicaba muy a gusto con Zoe era muy agradable parecía no importarle mi fama se reía de todo lo que yo comentaba entre bromas y anécdotas comenzó a salir gente a la pista de baile no dude en invitar a mi nueva amiga a bailar un momento dejando a los chicos compartiendo unas copas era muy buena no me costo llevarle el ritmo pero estábamos cada vez más al extremo de nuestro inicio y para mi desgracia hay estaban todos mis ex amigos TK me guiño un ojo algo así como en señal de campeón yo solo lo mire pero al mover mi vista de el algo desagradable se cruzo ante mis ojos Tai tenia su mano sobre el hombro de sora y estaban muy cerca mis sangre hirvió y para que mis instintos reaccionaran peor que un niño comenzó a sonar una canción muy romántica y cuando ellos me vieron bese a Zoe y al principio pareció confundida pero luego me siguió no puedo negarlo uno de los mejores besos en años fue suave y dulce seguimos bailando y tras ese robado beso mi interés se centro en ella y en mirarla nos volvimos a ir con JP y los demás este me miro un poco feo pero no le preste mayor interés después de tanto liquido fui al baño y al salir hay estaba ella mi ex mirándome de esa forma despectiva

Que antes tanto odiaba y solo la salude

-hola

-veo que es verdad los que dicen

-ah que cosa le dije extrañado

-eso de que ahora eres todo un conquistador…

-eso era no sabes lo que dices permiso tome nuevamente el paso

-pero si llevas como dos días aquí y ya t involucraste con una desconocida

No pude evitar enojarme y responderle

-y eso a ti que no eres nadie para decirme nada yo hago con mi vida lo que se me pegue la gana

-si lo se solo lo decía porque con todo eso me demuestras que jamás me amaste me dejaste para vivir la vida que si te gusta

Esas palabras fueron como una navaja en mi corazón abrió una herida ya cerrada

-yo te dije mis motivos del quiebre si tu no hubieses cambiado nada de eso abría pasado

Pero ya es tarde y permiso que una bella dama me espera y no es una cualquiera es la que mejor me ha besado

Luego de ese infantil pero necesario comentario me fui ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana así que me ofrecí a llevar a Zoe a su casa y acepto encantada a la salida se nos cruzaron los ya molestos para mi ex amigos sin darle gran importancia deje a Zoe esperando un momento hasta que volví con mi auto desde el estacionamiento le abrí la puerta y me despedí de mi hermano a lo lejos mientras subía al coche de izzy

Al llegar a la casa de Zoe no me pude resistir y la bese nuevamente de improviso y es que todo lo que dijo sora dejo a mi corazón dolido y contrariado por un lado me moría de ganas de decirle que la deje por su bien y por el otro de callarla con un beso así que la pobre Zoe pago con todo eso el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso pero algo me detuvo ella era diferente no me atreví a seguir no quiero dañarla así que me despedí podía ver lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas pero me tenía que aguantar entro a su casa y retome el camino a la mía


	2. aun la quiero

aquí el segundo cap espero les guste aquí por fin yama abre los ojos

* * *

al llegar solo pude dormir hasta las 9 AM ella no me dejo dormir a cada momento se me venia esa platica así que decidí tomar un relajante baño al salir me sentí más despierto tome un poco de leche con chocolate y me senté a ver televisión y lo primero que se apareció fue una imagen de Zoe y yo anoche en mi coche cuando no besamos y lo animadores del programa y los panelistas hablaban tanta mierda que rabia si el maldito que tomo la foto tubo que ver que yo luego de eso me marche si no que decían que entre a su casa y todo, pero como se pudieron tomar esa foto si yo nadie estaba cerca de menos claro no hallan seguido maldición pobre Zoe ahora la están esperando fuera de su casa mientras se pusieron a entrevistar a mi club de fans y todas la niñas decían que no tenían idea de quien era ella y una se atrevió a decir que era una trepadora eso fue suficiente llame a mi papá y le pedí el número de ese maldito programa y decidido les dije que mañana daría una entrevista pero que dejaran tranquila a Zoe aceptaron y por fin termino programa

En eso se fue mi mañana pedí una pizza para almorzar y si quería arreglar todo esto tenía que hablar con Zoe así que llame a Kouji para pedirle su número pero me dijo que la fuera a buscar a la salida de su universidad y es que a esas horas apagaba su celular

Así que salí en dirección estudiaba diseño de interiores irónicamente otra diseñadora en mi vida llegue hasta su campus se encontraban en ese lugar todas las carreras de diseño y arte me pare fuera del auto al ver que todos salían y apareció caminando y todos chismeaban a su espalda más cuando me vieron antes de que ella se acercara más me pidieron autógrafos unas niñas y una foto con todas se fueron y ella ya estaba cerca pero caminaba en otra dirección a la mía así que alce la voz

-Zoe dije fuertemente

Se voltio y me sonrío y camino hacía mi

-Hola le salude

-hola que haces aquí como supiste donde estudió

-tengo mis informantes y vine a…

Esto no puede ser entre tantas universidades sora tenía que estudiar en la misma de mi nueva amiga la divise a lo lejos venia con un grupo de amigas pero Zoe me cuestiono

-a que viniste? Dime

-supongo que viste ese programa o te comentaron

-no hay necesidad de que me comenten salimos en las revistas de chismes

-qué? Bueno supongo que tenemos que aclarar todo no y primero va por nosotros

-pero si no hay que aclarar nada fue un beso y no quiero que te compliques por mi

-es que tampoco quiero que piensen que eres una de esas mujeres que uno esta una noche y en la mañana no vez me caes muy bien y me gustaría conocerte más

-que lindo eres pensé que estabas preocupado porque no quieres que te relacionen con alguien que nadie conoce

-que dices yo no pensaría algo así mejor si no eres una famosa son todas iguales tu eres especial

Y me abrazo me sentí tan bien que se lo correspondí pero sentí como todas las miradas me fulminaban sobre todo una nos separamos la lleve a tomar un helado y quedamos

En que yo daría una entrevista y punto si se lo creían daba igual

Así paso un mes lo de Zoe quedo en nada casi ni la he visto entre uno que otro ensayo con el grupo y algunos acústicos dados dentro de la ciudad me quita el tiempo hasta que llego hoy el cumple de mi hermano no tenía realmente ganas de ir se que voy a estar incomodo pero el condenado me hizo prometerle que iría así que llego la hora 22:00 horas camine la casa de TK y mamá estaba a unos 15 minutos le compre un Black Berry y es que vive conectado al Internet y esto era perfecto para él al llegar salude a mi mamá personalmente pero a los demás solo de palabra me quede con ella hasta que se tenía que ir nunca antes había querido que se quedara a una fiesta de tal manera me senté bastante alejado de los demás mientras hablaban se reían y yo solo los miraba no entendía nada en sus bromas pensé seriamente en ponerme los audífonos pero sería muy mal educado de mi parte llego el momento de los regalos todos estaban bien como para TK hasta que abrió el Mio me abrazo eufórico y me decía

-gracias gracias eres lo máximo hermano

-no es para tanto si es solo un Black Berry

-como que para tanto

-bueno eso de lo máximo me gusto para que veas que te puedo consentir mucho si te portas bien ya sabes después te puedo dar otro regalo pero ese sería a mi estilo

-estas hablando de mujeres me miro pícaro

-no precisamente pero si así quieres no me costaría, ese comentario sonó tan ingerido y pude ver como kari me mato con su mirada así que lo arregle

-pero no si tu quieres una mujer que te cueste lo decía por un viaje a donde tu quieras

-esta bien veras que te voy a cobrar la palabra

Así se comenzaron a ir quedaban solo Ken Kari y Sora

Ken se despidió amablemente y para cuando me pude dar cuanta TK había ido a dejar a Kari a su casa y hay estaba yo solo con ella me quede viéndola esta tan linda su cabello esta más largo y su cuerpo ese cuerpo que es Mio y de nadie más pero que estoy diciendo y es que no lo puedo negar aun la quiero lo que decían de que otros clavos sacan a otro en mi no funciono llegue a la conclusión de que el primero siempre queda bien anclado pero lo se bien ella me odia ni siquiera me mira no aguanto más me voy

-bueno chao me despides de TK

-es que yo igual ya me voy-me mira y espero no ponerme rojo

-si quieres te acompaño a tu casa

-gracias pero ahora vivo sola y es un poco lejos

-que tanto?

-unos 30 minutos caminando no tienes porque molestarte

-no es molestia a estas horas te podrían hacer algo

-si quieres esta bien

No se porque dije todo eso ahora solo debo asumir mis palabras y es que siento que estoy retrocediendo unos 6 años cuando solo tenía 14 años y quería cuidarla y tenerla cerca caminábamos en silencio hasta que rompió el silencio

-y como la haz pasado en tu regreso

-ni bien ni mal pero no me quejo

-mal porque?

Tenía que preguntar eso y yo también tenía que decir que mal pero a ella no le puedo mentir

-bueno primero que nada perdí o algo así a una amiga por idioteces mías y la otra es que… como decirlo sentimientos que pensaba que ya no existían han vuelto en mi

-te refieres a Zoe la de la fiesta

-si ella misma

-pero si que yo sepa no la conocías como para que fuera tu amiga

-si pero es muy buena persona y se llevo tal vez una imagen que no es

-de mujeriego

-eso algo así o tal vez de que yo quería algo más que amistad y no es así

-no yo pensé que si, si la ibas a buscar a la universidad

-eso fue unas tres veces y fue solo para salir con los chicos una vez fue para salir los dos

-no tienes porque explicármelo no soy nadie

Eso me ardió en lo más profundo yo no sabia que hablaba esa vez estábamos parados a las afueras de su nuevo edificio así que nos detuvimos y no me aguante explote

-si eres alguien muy importante para mi y me duele que pienses así de mi se supone me conocías bien y yo jamás jugaría con las mujeres si bien me involucre con algunas no fue abusando de ellas y lo peor de todo es que era para olvidarme de ti porque aun que ni tu ni nadie crea a mi me dolió más de lo que algo me ha dolido en mi puta vida pero tu te estabas perdiendo por mi culpa y yo no iba a permitir eso y no sabes como me arrepiento pero se que fue lo mejor en fin estas haciendo tu vida y eso me hace feliz y si quieres odiarme hazlo porque por ti yo haría todo

Me miro confundida pero yo ya no podía más me corrían las lagrimas y Salí corriendo como un niño sentí que me llamo pero no podía verla eso la verdad era de las pocas veces que me demostraba tan débil y siempre ella la única persona que me hacia llorar con razones simplemente ante ella yo era un libro abierto y es que si se ama tanto a alguien que más se puede esperar ya tanto correr me esta pasando la cuenta mejor me detengo o terminare mal termine en una plaza y para colmo la misma en la cual con ella solíamos pasarnos las tardes después de su practica de tenis esta muy cerca del colegio pero mejor no me quedo para mi sería malo en estos momentos pero lo que me faltaba un grupo de locas se me acerca me están llenando de besos mejor aguanto que más puede pasar de unas fotos y autógrafos pero fotos con esta cara después de llorar y correr mi pelo esta desastroso no quiero a la larga todas van a estar en Facebook en Twitter y en cuanta red social lo mejor es el autógrafo las entretengo les pido un favor claramente me complacieron les pedí un refresco se fueron a comprarlo y en ese momento me subo a un taxi al llegar al departamento lo único que quiero es mi guitarra acústica pero nada me sale estoy mal lo se una sola frase puedo anotar que se digna de eso es algo como

Y es que no puedo mentir te extraño

Aun te amo, no puedo controlarlo

Pero todo esto me hace daño

Y mi cabeza es una gran confusión

Y no tengo opción…

Siento frió pero estoy sudando y cada vez me siento más mareado ya no lo niego necesito un doctor pero solo no me dan ganas a quien llamo mi hermano tiene que estar muy cansado mis amigos están fuera de la ciudad sigo repasando mi lista de contactos mis papá para que decir trabajando y llego a la Z y sin pensar marco el número de Zoe

No tardo en llegar a pesar de ser las 3:00 AM llegamos a una clínica y en un segundo me transporte a otro lado ¿Dónde estoy? Es la casa de Sora lo se pero no que se cambio que hago yo aquí no me siento mal estoy sobre su cama y se abre la puerta es ella me mira fijamente y me sonríe picara ¿qué? Estoy en boxers se me acerca y me besa como extraño eso cada vez es más real cada vez quiero más pierdo el control y cuando ya estábamos apunto de hacer el amor una voz me llama HIJO HIJO

Lamentablemente abro los ojos y hay esta mi papá en vez de ella me asuste ya es de día según veo

-¿qué me paso?

-eso me gustaría saber lo único que se es que te trajo una amiga porque estabas afiebrado y perdiste el conocimiento

-algo me acuerdo

-se puede saber porque te asustaste al verme?

-la sorpresa estaba soñando y de un santiamén vi tu cara fue feo jajajaja

En eso entra una enfermera y por lo que veo viene agitada nos mira y dice

-ya puede retirarse luego de unos exámenes de control y por favor hágalo con cuidado estamos en un lugar serio y con esa cantidad de prensa…

Se retira y yo quedo como pasmado

-como mierda se enteraron

-no faltan los bocones lo más seguro alguna enfermera, pero no te preocupes esta todo controlado vas a salir por otro lado con tu amiga y tu hermano mientras yo voy a dar una declaración para que se queden tranquilos

-esta bien, gracias

Luego de que papá se fue me revisaron y me llevaron a una sala en la que estaba Zoe y TK

-hermano ya estas bien

-si no era para tanto una fiebre y nada más

-yo diría que fiebre de amor dijo Zoe

-¿qué? No entiendo explícate

-solo decías el nombre de sora mientras delirabas y pedías verla

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuu hay esta la razón

-¿QUÉ? Yo cuando de eso no me acuerdo

-es seguro si estabas con 41 de fiebre y muy agotado

Eso me recordó todo lo ocurrido ayer el tan solo acordarme me da miedo que estará pensando

Llegamos a la casa de mi hermano me quedaría hay unos días, ahora solo quiero dormir


	3. mucho mejor

gracias a la chica q esta leyendo esta historia qui un cap cortito espero guste =)

* * *

Desde mi hospitalización ya pasaron dos días mi madre me a cuidado como hace mucho no lo hacía TK igualmente pero yo ya me siento bien pero ellos insisten en que debo descansar y realmente no me quejare más necesito vacaciones desde que llegue a Japón he tenido muchos conciertos y desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida con mis amigos no los e visto más allá de un rato, Zoe me vino a ver pero se fue rápido y es que más le puedo pedir si en el fondo siento que jugué con ella pero sin querer, igualmente estuvo aquí Mimi que por estos días anda en Japón y yo enfermo que rabia siendo que con ellas son lo máximo como decíamos pura distorsión ya estaba volviendo a los brazos de Morfeo cuando mi hermanito entro a el que era mi cuarto o el de visitas y me dijo

-si escuchas ruido es que vienen los chicos a pasar la tarde aquí por si te ofrece cocinaremos comida italiana

-mmm…esta bien y claro que se me ofrece ya me tienen arto las sopitas de mamá

-jajajajaja vas a perder la imagen de playboy

-tonto lo digo porque me estoy matando de hambre

Justo el timbre sonó y TK se fue a abrir mi corazón latió muy rápido al escuchar el Hola de Sora no había pensado en que ella vendría espero que mi hermano no abra su bocaza y diga que estoy aquí pero es tarde ya lo escucho a lo lejos "estoy de enfermero mi hermano esta aquí estuvo en el hospital y ahora lo cuido" y es que lo voy a matar pero mientras yo no salga de aquí esta todo bien y además en estas fachas estoy solo con una polera sin mangas y un pantalón de tela muy delgada y mi cabello un desastre estoy como de portada de revista, lo mejor será escuchar música pero de que tengo ganas rock? No en estos momentos no , ya que me vino Mimi puede ser algo de electrónica ni otro estilo se me traduce mejor a lo que es fiesta en este caso Daft Punk a un volumen moderado no quiero incomodar a los "invitados" me tiendo en la cama y cierro los ojos pero que ese olor tan rico mi estomago reacciona y el hambre me invade pero solo escucho risas lo más seguro TK se olvido de mi que voy a hacer pero no de un santiamén aparece en el cuarto pero para mi desgracia no con algo comestible muy rápido me dice

-te busca el latín pianista de tu banda

ese chico el de America Latina no me acuerdo de que país

-a Christopher

-ese mismo

-y por que no lo hiciste pasar?

-si se lo dije pero anda apurado dice que si vas a la puerta que no te quita 5 minutos

-qué?

No me quedo de otra tomo aire y salgo todas las miradas se posan en mi solo digo un Hola general y fijo mi vista en la puerta y camino prefiero no verlos menos a ella

Al llegar encuentro a Chris que muy rápido me dice

-hola como estas? Estas mejor

-hola si mucho mejor

-bueno a lo que venia te traigo una melodía haber si le sacas una letra

-esta bien con gusto

-nos vemos que estés bien

-igualmente

Me entrego un CD y se fue al retornar a mi cuarto soy interrumpido por Izzy

-quieres pizza Yamato?

-bueno, (no me podía negar mi estomago lo pedía a gritos)

-y como a estado tu salud según dijo TK estabas muy afiebrado

-si pero no es para tanto cosas peores me han pasado y aquí me tienen vivo y tu como vas?

-muy bien

En esos momentos saca una pizza del horno se ve deliciosa pero salgo de mi babosa mirada al sentir la voz de Tai que me dice

-para estar enfermo estas bastante más musculoso que antes

T.K le responde

-pero si no fue tanto como dice él y lo musculoso no se lo quita nadie desde que anduvo con una amiga de mimi que es voleibolista iban juntos al gimnasio y se le quedo la costumbre

Ese comentario me molesto así que me voltee y le dije

-con un hermano así no hacen falta paparazzi y si estoy así es porque me cuido no por una mujer simplemente es por mantener la salud y si por eso me salen músculos bien esta

Izzy me da mi trozo de pizza y una bebida y sin mirarlo sigo mi camino solo escucho a mi hermano decir

-no es para que te enojes

Y es que no fue tanto él que me molesto fue Tai que se cree para hablar de mi como el esta cada día más panzón, termine mi pizza y sonó mi celular y era Mimi quería invitarme a un bar como le dije que estaba ya muy bien no iba a perder el tiempo de salir conmigo de parranda, acepte su invitación me cambie de ropa me peine me arregle

Y finalmente me perfume me asegure de tener suficiente dinero tome mis llaves y salí pero nuevamente el dicho enfermero se me interpuso

-tu a donde vas y así tan arreglado no puedes salir

-jajajaja ya papá me iré a dormir pero me lees un cuento antes

-no seas idiota te tienes que cuidar y seguramente no vas a tomar agua ni a ir a una iglesia

-mira voy a salir con mi amiga Mimi no la veo desde como unos 4 meses y tu mocoso no me lo vas a impedir y lo de cuidarme si solo fue una entupida fiebre causada por cosas que no me pasan a menudo así que dudo que en un ambiente feliz me pase algo

Cuando TK iba a volver sermonearme mire a sora que me miraba confundida pero salvado por la campana o en este caso por el timbre el cual sonó era Mimi y es que casi olvide que vendría para irnos juntos Ken le abrió y esta ni lo miro corrió a mi se me abalanzo y me abrazo diciendo

-por fin estos grandes brazos me toman con fuerza nuevamente n como ayer jajajaja pero Ishida me impactas como te recuperas tan rápido

-tontita ayer no me abrazaste por eso no comprobaste mi fortaleza

-ya vamos que después la prensa se entera de que andas en los bares y te acosan y te fotografían besándote con mujeres que después no eres capas de explicar que solo era una amiga por esa noche

Todos miran como impactados a mimi y después a mi

-hay niña tu no cambias y de la ultima no puedes hablar así a demostrado ser una perfecta amiga y en el sentido puro de la palabra ya vamos antes de que mi enfermerito me ponga camisa de fuerza

-adios TK le da un beso en la mejilla y nos vamos en mi amado coche


	4. aun te amo y es lo que importa

Hola actualizando el fic este estara más romantico =)

aclaro Digimon ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

¿Estoy en mi departamento? eso creo me duele mucho la cabeza y me duelen los ojos al ver el brillo del sol entrar por mi ventana me pregunto como fue que llegue aquí si hasta donde recuerdo estábamos con mimi a las afueras de el bar un poco mareados y ella dijo algo como de allá están esos desagradables en el local de enfrente y pude ver la gran cabellera de Tai pero de hay en adelante nada más que pequeños momentos como a ella bailando sobre una pileta en una plaza y yo solo la miraba tirado porque mis piernas no respondían espera mi auto donde mierda esta? Me levanto hasta el citófono y llamo al conserje del edificio él que me dice que mi carro esta perfectamente estacionado en su lugar y que una señorita pelirroja me vino a dejar y dijo que viera la nota en su mesa

No si es quien yo pienso ósea Sora que vergüenza con ella y con miedo me dirijo a ver que me escribió

_-espero que el alcohol se te baje bien porque necesito hablar seriamente contigo y nada lo va impedir te iré a ver a la hora de almuerzo tu sabes mis horarios creo _

_Sora._

Que miro el reloj que tengo en el living y son las 13:30 hora de almuerzo para sora y como la caracteriza su puntualidad comienza a sonar el timbre es ella lo se y yo no tengo nada de almuerzo si recién abrí los ojos que hago ya se mientras la hago pasar me voy a mi cuarto y pido algo esta decidido mejor le abro o se va a enojar, temeroso abro la puerta hay esta con unos jeans que dios le van tan bien y para que decir esa camisa blanca sin mangas que lleva me quiere matar pero que hago mejor la saludo

-Hola le digo

-Hola, estas mejor ya

-Algo si se puede decir, pero pasa

-que te duele la cabeza me imagino

-si y mucho

-como no te va a doler si te caíste de tu auto en la madrugada cuando te baje de el y además el alcohol hace eso

-te digo algo no me acuerdo de nada desde como las 2:00am algo así, pero toma asiento

, como fue que tu me trajiste hasta aquí

-estaba con los demás en otro local afrente del cual en el que estabas tu con mimi y cuando vimos su estado con TK nos preocupamos sobre todo cuando ya nos devolvíamos a nuestras casas y los vimos en una plaza tu bien tirado en el piso y ella bailando y cantando sobre una pileta y cuando tu nos viste te levantaste muy chistosamente te movías de un lado a otro pero lograste llegar a donde nosotros y solo…

-solo que no te quedes callada, me siento junto a ella

-me abrazaste y te pusiste a llorar y mimi llego corriendo hasta nosotros y dijo algo como que lindo ya se reconciliaron y se planto también a llorar y trataba de decir algo así como mi amigo por fin feliz nuevamente y no se cuanta cosa más tu hermano te pregunto por tu auto y apuntaste a un lugar no se como lo estacionaste y cuando yo te solté y agarre a mimi para llevármela ella no me dejo se agarro de TK y dijo que él la llevara que tu te ibas conmigo así que te quite las llaves y te traje hasta aquí como te conté al bajar te caíste y (ahora vamos a recordar ese momento solo un poco desde la perspectiva de sora)

**No se callo mejor lo veo esta hay como muerto pero se ve tan indefenso tan solo **

**Me agacho para hablarle pero no me responde solo me mira y caen lagrimas por sus ojos solo le digo **_**tan fuerte te pegaste**_** y me responde **_**soy un idiota verdad jamás te debí dejar mi vida sin ti esta bacía y no soy quien para ahora pedirte nada**_** pero que cosas esta diciendo si se nota que es muy feliz y tiene éxito pero yo lo conozco se que eso no lo es todo para él se que estar lejos de su familia y sus amigos le afecta aun que no sea muy demostrativo pero yo faltarle si él termino conmigo él destrozo mi corazón pero se me yo realmente que le paso por la mente y el corazón si es tan bueno para ocultar lo que siente y si es verdad lo que me dijo me interrumpe con algo que no hacia hace dos años un beso un beso tan Sueve me sorprendió pero su olor a alcohol me despierta y lo aparto cuidadosamente se que esta borracho no esta pensando bien y además se pego fuerte lo levanto no se como si esos músculos pesan al subir me pasa sus llaves lo acuesto sobre su cama y antes de cerrar los ojos me mira y me dice TE AMO porque dijo eso simplemente salgo pero antes de retirarme le escribo algo y es que necesito saber que esta jugando o no conmigo **

Fin recuerdo de sora

-enserio te bese

-que no me crees

-si tu eres la única que nunca miente si lo que me molesta es no recordar nada

-estabas muy borracho no sabias lo que hacías

-pero no mentía sora hable con la verdad

-mira te voy a ser franca quiero saber que pasa contigo me cortaste hace 2 años atrás me mataste con eso pero supe salir adelante y ahora vienes con eso de que aun me amas y entiéndeme soy persona tengo un corazón no estoy para que juegues conmigo

-no estoy jugando contigo como te dije si yo termine contigo no fue por falta de amor si no por ti sora eras otra te estabas perdiendo por mi culpa y yo… (Maldición es la única que me saca lagrimas y no puedo evitarlo) te amo tanto que no dejaría jamás que por mi tu perdieras tu sueños cosas que estaban antes que yo apareciera y si crees que para mi no fue doloroso lo fue por eso me fui no por más fama ni nada de eso no soportaría estar cerca de ti sin tenerte pero yo no aguanto más cuando pensé tontamente que ya no te quería tanto me equivoque todo lo que por ti sentí sigue más vivo que nunca pero tu estas en tu derecho en fin ya tienes tu vida tu carrera y yo por ti soy capas de todo hasta de sacrificar mi felicidad

-pero no se supone que las parejas hablan las cosas en eso se basaba lo de nosotros porque no hablaste conmigo (ella también llora)

-si lo hice muchas veces te decía sora tu tienes que seguir con tus planes pero tu siempre me salías con que yo era tu sueño o muchas veces cambiabas de tema o me besabas y me callabas estaba segada y no tuve de otra

-pero es que yo era inmadura el primer amor me segó tu eras como nadie más y para mi eso lo era todo reconozco que no quería escuchar a nadie ni siquiera a ti y eso me duele pero tu, y tu actitud te volviste frío y te fuiste y después verte con esas mujeres saliendo me hace pensar en que ya no me quieres hay tienes a esa niña Zoe

-mira si es por eso con esas mujeres nunca tuve nada más que…

-sexo eso te parece poco

-mira yo también era un niño además en un nuevo mundo y pensaba que con otra o otras te olvidaría pero nadie era como tu ellas solo querían mi fama y llevarme a la cama y Zoe ella es muy linda persona pero nunca la podría querer más que como a una amiga una verdadera amiga y nada te remplaza a ti

-no se que pensar entiendo que los dos fallamos por inmadurez y tu estabas soltero no te puedo juzgar pero no se que hacer

-como me gusta decir muchas veces hay que escuchar al corazón

Sin pensarlo la beso pero ella me responde y nuestras bocas luchan en una guerra que nadie más que el amor gana extrañaba tanto esto de sentirme solo de ella y que estamos solo los dos nos detenemos a respirar me dice lo que yo más disfruto en este mundo un tierno te amo al cual respondo con un beso en su frente y yo también le digo que la amo

No lo puedo creer pero se que es así me siento en el cielo cuando estoy a su lado la extrañaba tanto me odio por ser un necio y no haber hecho esto antes pero que va mejor disfruto de esto, con mi nariz rozo la de ella recuerdo muy bien que eso le encanta me mira tan tierna se ve ahora me abraza y yo no hago más que sentirla entre mis brazos y me siento seguro y querido se perfectamente que ni otra me quiere así ni lo hará y así nos quedamos toda la tarde juntos simplemente juntos…y hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se fue quedamos de vernos en la mañana y lo mejor de todo es que tengo un mes completo para ella porque me tome mis tan esperadas vacaciones lamento eso por las fans de algunas partes pero ya abran más conciertos

* * *

muy cortito pero muy tierno segun yo, bueno ahora se vienen algunos problemas pero igualmente cosas lindas


	5. solo un sueño

ahora una desilucion,pero ya vendran tiempos mejores para esta parejita, tal vez paresca que me estoy llevando a yama x otros lados pero dejence sorprender xD y mil años que no subia a este fic

* * *

Tras una placida noche, abro los ojos busco con mi mirada a sora, pero no esta, me levanto y llegando al living me encuentro con mi hermano sentado en el sofá viendo televisión.

-tu que haces aquí? Y sora?

-que hago aquí, te traje después de tu gran borrachera, y sora es cierto la nombraste toda la noche

-que?

-el alcohol te esta afectando

Todo fue un maldito sueño, no lo puedo creer, todo fue tan real, lo peor se viene comienzo a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, si algo tiene el vodka es su maldito dolor al otro día, yo tan idiota pensando que sora me iba a perdonar así de la nada, y perdonar de que, no se, pero tengo sentimientos de culpa.

-como veo que estas bien, me largo, dice TK

-espera antes, dime que paso

-mira, no se como me llamaste y dijiste "Hermano ven a buscarme estoy en buaw (vomito), y tras darme la dirección colgaste, a mimi se la llevo Kari

-y a que hora fue?

-como a las 4:30 AM, ¿por qué?

-que hacías a esas horas con Kari

-cállate me voy

Así sin más se fue, almorcé y dormí toda la tarde, para cuando era hora de cenar revise mi correo, tenía una invitación de Ken a su cumpleaños, acepte pero le dije que no me dejara beber, la verdad no quiero que se me haga costumbre perder la conciencia.

Ya era el día del cumpleaños de Ken, le compre unas zapatillas que creí le gustarían, esto de tener que toparme con todos, me incomoda un poco, pero Ken es un fiel amigo, ya en el camino paro en una gasolinera, para llenar mi estanque, y veo salir del negocio de la gasolinera a Zoe, me dio la impresión de verla triste y hasta de con cara de estar aguantando ganas de llorar, así que decidí hablarla, estacione mi automóvil, me baje rápido y la alcance.

-Zoe espera, dije alcanzándola

-Yamato, que haces aquí

-llenando el estanque

-claro, que tonta soy

-para nada no digas esas cosas, y te dije que me llamaras Matt

-claro Matt, ya me tengo que ir

-espera, digo mientras la tomo del brazo, a ti te pasa algo

-es que…

-una carita tan linda se ve mejor sonriendo, si no me quieres contar te entiendo

-Matt…dice llorando

-tranquila, yo te puedo escuchar, digo y la abrazo

Esta llorando en mis brazos unos minutos, sin decir nada caminamos hasta mi auto, entro mientras yo le compre a una señora de un carrito una botella de agua.

-Toma, dije pasándole la botella y limpiándole una lagrima

-gracias, que tonta yo llorando así de la nada

-no, los que no lloramos cuando lo necesitamos somos los tontos, dije sonriendo

-eres siempre tan lindo, dice ya más calmada

-solo con la gente que me parece buena

-y yo solo porque te tengo no se porque confianza te voy a decir creo que lo mereces, al soportar mientras chillo

-puedes confiar

-lo que pasa es que hace tiempo mis amigas se distanciaron de mi, y mi madre se fue a vivir a otra ciudad con mi padre por motivos de trabajo, y yo me tuve que quedar aquí, y mis amigas no me decían el porque de su distancia, pero por casualidad las escuche hablando y …

-y que como van a dejar de hablar a una niña tan buena

-es que desde que paso lo de nosotros (dice sonrojada) pensaron que yo era una trepadora una no se que, y ellas son muy fans tuyas y conocen tu historia con sora y pues piensan que yo intervengo en una reconciliación

-¿qué?, perdón que lo diga, pero que niñas más tontas, si fueran tan fans sabrían que sora y yo terminamos hace mucho y si fueran tus amigas de verdad estarían seguras de que tu no eres eso, con eso puedes darte cuenta de quien realmente esta a tu alrededor

-creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es no llorar por ellas

-y con respecto a tus padres, ya veras que volverán o tu podrás verlos

-eres muy bueno conmigo, gracias, dice y me besa en la mejilla

-de nada, miro de reojo mi reloj y quedan como cinco minutos de la hora acordada en la que estaría en la casa de Ken

-te pasa algo? Dice Zoe

-te gustaría acompañarme a un cumpleaños

-pero es que no conozco a nadie

-y cree que yo me voy a sentir muy solo si no vas

-pero para que vas entonces, dice divertida

-es porque el cumpleañero es mi amigo y va a estar mi hermano, pero esta con la novia

-es que puedo incomodar

-ya veras que no, di que si, digo con un puchero

-esta bien, solo porque no tenía nada que hacer hoy, y porque eres muy bueno conmigo

-mil gracias

Tomamos rumbo a casa de Ken, al llegar él me abre y le digo si no le incomoda que venga con alguien más, dice que no así que voy a buscar a Zoe.

-Feliz cumple amigo, digo abrazándolo

-gracias por venir, dice

-ella es Zoe supongo la ubicas de vista

-si, un gusto gracias por venir

-feliz cumpleaños, un gusto también, espero no te incomode que este aquí

-para nada, pasen

Al entrar a la sala, ya estaban todos reunidos, charlando, otros comiendo, al vernos todos se quedaron callados, mi hermano me fulmino con su mirada.

-que les paso, como si hubiese entrado una estrella de la música, dice divertido Ken

-Hola a todos, digo

-Hola, hermanito, tu eres Zoe, dice

-si, tu eres TK

-claro, un gusto cuñada

-que cosas dices, es mi amiga

-amigas les llaman ahora, dice Davis

-Ken tu regalo, digo ignorando a Davis, ya que Zoe se puso como tomate

-Gracias, tomen asiento

Nos sentamos entre TK e Izzy, frente a Sora y el resto, que estaban como en un círculo,

Fue como si les costara retomar el ritmo de la conversación, pero TK comenzó a interrogarme públicamente.

-y hermano ya se te estaba haciendo tarde

-un poco, dije frió

-y ya habías quedado co Zoe o que?

-no, fue solo una linda coincidencia no? Digo esto ultimo mirando a Zoe

-si, no nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo

-yo pensé que no eran amigos, dijo Cody

-así que amigos íntimos, no tanto pero creo que podemos llegar a serlo

-Matt a sido muy bueno conmigo, dice tímidamente Zoe

Tras eso todos charlaban, Zoe y yo solo nos reíamos a momentos era como obvio que no entendíamos muchas cosas, ya un poco más tarde llegaron compañeros de Ken de su instituto, comenzó a sonar música.

Mi hermano bailaba con Kari, ante la mirada de psicópata de Tai, y así iban agradándose más a la pista de baile, que era el patio de la nueva casa de los padres de Ken, yo compartiendo un jugo con Zoe.

-te dije que si tu no venias iba a estar muy solo

-así veo, pensé que eran tus amigos

-solo Ken aveces hablo con Cody, pero es muy pequeño y con Mimi somos bien amigos, pero esta muy lejos

-literalmente no tenemos amigos, bueno los chicos como JP, pero tan íntimos no somos

-yo desde que termine con Sora todos me dieron la espalda

-no saben el gran chico que se pierden

-gracias, contigo me la paso muy bien y sin necesidad de beber

-yo igual

-yo hace tiempo, te quería pedir perdón, por lo de la primera vez que nos conocimos

-no te niego me sentí un poco usada, pero gracias a eso como tu dijiste me pude dar cuenta de las personas que me rodeaban, y además te conocí a ti que eres un muy buen amigo

-gracias, te gustaría bailar

-bueno

La música estaba bastante animada, ella baila muy bien, pude notar que mi hermano me miraba de vez en cuando, pero algo en mi encendió mi llama, pero de furia, Sora estaba bailando con Tai, tuve que contenerme las ganas de partirle la cara.

Comenzó a sonar una música muy romántica, mi mirada se poso en ellos dos, Zoe lo noto.

-la quieres mucho aun

-desgraciadamente si

-por qué no se lo dices

-ella me guarda mucho resentimiento, esto ultimo me dio mucha pena

-tranquilo, dice y me abraza y continuamos bailando muy lentamente

Gracias a ese abrazo logre calmarme un poco, su olor es perfecto, me dieron muchas ganas de besarla, pero me contuve, es seguro por los celos que me provocaría hacer esas niñerías, y volver a usar a Zoe que a sido muy linda conmigo sería muy tonto.

Son recién las 1:30 AM, pero tengo una entrevista muy temprano, así que nos vamos, me despido de algunos, y nos marchamos, no charlamos mucho en el auto, ya llegando a su casa la acompañe hasta la puerta.

-muchas gracias por acompañarme

-de nada, me la pase muy bien

-te gustaría volver a salir

-claro pero a mi la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo

-mira puede ser a almorzar, te paso a buscar y te llevo devuelta, te parece mañana

-esta bien, te veo puntual a las 13:00HRS

-puntual estaré, nos vemos

-si no estas me voy jajaja

-vas a ver que estaré

Nos terminamos de despedir, así que me fui no se porque, pero Zoe me da muy buena espina, no es que me guste más allá de ser muy guapa, la verdad mi corazón siempre va a estar ocupado


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperté muy temprano, encendí la televisión, para ver las noticias matinales, estuve unos 15 minutos aun en la cama, pero decidí levantarme, tome mi típica rutina de bañarme, vestirme, desayunar, lavarme los dientes, perfumarme e irme.

La mañana paso lenta, la entrevista fue entretenida, pero con la banda nos tuvimos que quedar a tomarnos fotografías para una nota de un periódico y dar otra entrevista más para la Web del mismo.

Llegaron las 13:00HRS como la universidad de Zoe estaba a unos veinte minutos, partí para estar unos minutos antes, el transito estaba un poco lento, pero nada no presupuestado por mi, es típico un día lunes.

Llegue unos diez minutos antes, estaba fuera de mi auto cuando se me apareció de la nada TK junto con Kari.

-Hermanito que haces aquí?

-pues vinimos a buscar a sora

-y no tenían clases, o se escaparon en una cita, digo pícaro

-pues no tuvimos clases, dice Kari roja

-y tu a quien vienes a buscar?

-a Zoe

-la cuñada, yo lo se Yamato viene por su amada

-Hola, dice Sora

-Hola sorita, dice mi hermano

-Hola amiga, dice Kari

-Hola, digo frió, se me vino su imagen con Tai

-que no es a las 13:30 la salida me pregunto para mi

-los de primer año salen a es hora, me responde Sora

-gracias

-hermano nos llevas hasta…

-espera, que viene mi amiga, digo viéndola cruzar la calle, por lo que note traía cara de pena nuevamente, me adelante un poco para poder saludarla sin que los otros escucharan

-Hola Matt, dice al verme

-Hola linda le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-como estas, me pregunta

-bien, pero tu carita me dice que tu no

-es por lo de mis ex amigas, pero da igual seguiré tus consejos

-tan tierna, digo al ver su cara de ilusión, por lo mismo la abrazo

-así no me ayudas dice divertida en mi oído

-claro, mejor vamos con mi hermano que quier un favor, caminamos hasta ellos

-hola cuñada, digo Zoe, corrige lo ultimo tras mi mirada mata TK

-hola TK, dice tímida

-hola dicen Sora y Kari secamente

-que querías enano

-que si nos llevas hasta un restaurante que esta cerca de aquí

-bueno nosotros vamos al de sushi que esta por aquí

-el de nosotros esta enfrente de ese creo

-esta bien súbanse

A decir verdad el corto trayecto estaba muy frió, hasta que encendí la radió y sonaba una canción un poco subida de tono, y TK no dudo en bromear.

-esas canciones me hacían acordar a ti hermano no se porque, dijo riendo

-tan tontito, yo soy muy respetuoso jamás cantaría algo así, digo mirando a Zoe un poco avergonzado

-se me olvida que esta la cuñadita aquí me reservo mis comentarios, dijo riendo

-TK, no seas pesado con tu hermano, pareces niño pequeño, dijo Kari

-gracias Kari yo ya lo iba a bajar del auto, dije viendo por el espejo retrovisor a TK con cara de niño recién retado por la mamá

-de nada se esta poniendo muy pesado contigo

-en fin ya llegamos, dije

Estacione el auto en un lugar frente al local donde estaría con Zoe, los demás se despidieron, pero a unos metros pude ver al idiota de Tai y al saludar a Sora la abrazo y me miro.

-A ese chico le gusta Sora, dijo Zoe

-siempre le a gustado seguro desde que lo nuestro termino la a de haber seguido para todos lados, dije molesto

-bajemos, dijo Zoe tratando de hacer que voltease mi rostro pero algo me dejo helado, se besaron, solo baje del auto y entramos al restaurante

Un largo silencio se dio entre nosotros, mi corazón dolía demasiado, sentía como si me hubiesen roto las piernas a palos, mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, Sora con otro y lo peor es que ese otro, era mi mejor amigo el cual siempre la quiso, quería solo llorar, pero en publico eso jamás mi orgullo es más fuerte.

-Matt si quieres te puedes ir, dijo Zoe muy bajito

-tranquila, almorcemos después nos vamos, no te voy a dejar sola

-pero Yamato, es cosa de ver tu cara

-por favor no sigas, te pediría algo pero…

-pídemelo sin miedo, dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas

-pedimos la cena para llevar y si quieres te llevo a la universidad, te pediría que me acompañaras a mi departamento, pero se que tienes clases

-no importa yo te acompaño, vamos

-gracias

Pedimos nuestra orden esperamos unos largos minutos y partimos, pude ver a mi propio hermano riendo con ellos, preferí no seguir mirando solo acelere, al llegar a mi departamento, nos comimos nuestros sushis en silencio, terminamos Zoe llevo los platos a al lavadero y yo inconcientemente la seguí y cuando volteo la abrase y solo llore, estuve mucho rato así, lloraba como un niño sin consuelo, ella solo me acariciaba la espalda, cuando logre mantener un poco de calma nos sentamos en el sofá.

-estas mejor, dijo con un tono conciliador

-eso creo, que vergüenza yo llorando como un niño chiquito has de pensar que soy un tonto

-para nada llorar es de valientes

-todo esto es muy fuerte, aveces cambiaría toda mi vida, o no se…, me tomo la cabeza con las manos no quiero llorar más

-no digas eso, creo que solo tienes que arreglar algunas cosas

-como que, decirle a sora termina con Tai, eso no es tan fácil

-no me refería a eso, pero deberías luchar por ella

-eres muy buena sabes

Zoe se quedo conmigo hasta muy tarde hasta que volvió a su casa en un taxi, se negó a que la llevara, me ayudo mucho, es una gran mujer ojala y no estuviese tan enamorado se Sora.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, como mi dolor enfriándose, tras una conversación con mi padre, me hizo ver muchas cosas me dijo "La felicidad está en el camino y no en el destino" lo tome por el lado que debería de dejar de sufrir tanto y darme que existen muchas otras personas, tras esa conversación decidí no se si olvidar, pero dejar de martirizarme tanto por ella.

El mes paso muy rápido entre conciertos, y grabación de un nuevo CD, ya para que negarlo extraño ver a Zoe…también a mimi, pero no tanto, pero a mi la mala suerte me sigue.

Estaba tomándome una bebida con un amigo en un bar, estaba muy buena la charla aparte toca la guitarra en la banda de otro amigo, digo amigos pero son solo conocidos, nos reíamos, pero escuche una vos muy conocida, era la de Izzy, que pedía un trago en la barra, un trago me extraño, pero no tengo cara para decirle nada, decidí saludarlo.

-Izzy, hola

-Yamato, hola tanto tiempo

-si ando desaparecido

-así lo e sabido

-y que haces aquí

-estoy con los demás tu hermano, los demás ya sabes

-HERMANO, escucho un grito desde el fondo del Bar

-esta borracho, dije avergonzado

-No, pero justo estaba comentando que no te veía como hace un mes

-claro, me volteo y le hago una seña de saludo

-mira quiere que vallas a saludarlo en persona, dice Izzy

-te molesta si me levanto un Momento, le digo a mi amigo

-para nada ve aparte llego mi novia

-me quieres de mal tercio, dije riendo mientras caminaba con Izzy

-Hermano hasta que te veo, la cuñada te secuestro?

-Ojala pero trabajando estoy, hice hincapié en lo ultimo, al ver a sora

-ya no te molesta que le diga cuñada, dice dudoso

-ya me acostumbre aparte a ella tampoco la veo hace mucho

-a las novias no se les deja solas tanto tiempo

-me diste una idea la voy a llamar…

-pero que no es ella la que esta ahí, dice Kari

-que, digo volteando viéndola entrar con una chica de cabello negro que estaba de la mano de mi amigo John

-el destino la puso en mi camino, debo escucharlo, me autocuestione

-que hablas, dice TK con cara de pregunta

-nada importante, ya vengo

Camine hasta la barra donde estaba anteriormente y ahora Zoe, se veía muy bonita estaba vestida muy hermosa, camine por detrás de ellos para que no me vieran y dije en el oído de ella.

-Hola preciosa, muy bajo en so oreja

-Yamato, dijo sorprendida

-se conocen, dijo John

-si por suerte, dije

-por cierto te presento a mi novia Sakura, es prima de Zoe

-Hola, dijo ella

-Hola un gusto, dije sentándome al lado de Zoe

-como has estado, me pregunta ella

-Bien, mucho mejor, y sabes extrañándote, dije eso solo para que ella escuchara

-lindo yo igual, dijo un poco rojo

-Chicos, como se conocen no les molesta si nos vamos, es que me llego un mensaje y nos necesitan en mi casa, dijo John

-Para nada, dije feliz

-Prima, te molesta, dijo Sakura

-No, pueden ir, dijo Zoe

Se despidieron, Sakura hablo un par de cosas con Zoe que se yo cosas de mujeres, Con John quedamos de vernos luego, y finalmente partieron.

-estas preciosa, bueno un poco más, ya que siempre eres así

-Gracias, mi prima me arreglo un poco

-y tu venias a una cita con un desconocido, digo haciéndome el celoso

-Yo…acompañe a mi prima…eh, dijo confundiéndose

-tranquila, seguro fue porque obvio algo te dijo que el hermoso y talentoso Yamato Matt Ishida sería el invitado, dije triunfal

-Tan egocéntrico que saliste jaja

-me acompañas a donde mi hermano que lo deje con la palabra en la boca

-para que me diga cuñada jaja

-eso mismo, dije mientras caminábamos hasta donde ellos

-cuñadita, dijo mi hermanito

-hola TK, jaja

-eres tan predecible enano, y para que me querías

-para saludarte nada más

-te iré a ver dentro de estos días, ahora con tu permiso nos vamos a otro lugar

-pero ve, no quiero tener que ir a un concierto a verte, adiós cuñis

-adiós cuñado, dice Zoe dándome el brazo para que nos fuéramos

-y eso, le digo por el brazo, pero ya estando lejos

-te incomodo, dice avergonzada

-para nada me encanta, pero me extraña de ti

-es que me molesto que cada vez que tu desviabas la mirada Tai abrazaba más a Sora

-no te preocupes, no quiero pensar más en eso, mejor disfrutemos de este encuentro

-esta bien, dijo ya sentándonos en una mesa para dos en el otro extremo del bar

-y como te ha ido en la universidad, digo

-bien aun que ahora estamos de vacaciones Yamato jaja

-que no me llames Yamato, y es que yo no tengo vacaciones por eso no lo proceso

-esta bien Matt, pero ni unos días de vacaciones

-tal vez la próxima semana si es que gravamos tres temas más

-pues fuerza en eso, dijo alegre

-me falta inspiración

-como así, bueno a los artistas les puede pasar

-si tal vez tuviese un incentivo para ello

-no entiendo tu lenguaje de músico

-ya lo entenderás, digo coqueto

-quieren un trago, nos interrumpe un mesero

-yo un mojito, y la dama?

-un sexo en la playa

-enseguida

-buena elección digo entre risas, hubieses visto tu cara de vergüenza

-siempre me pasa, pero ese trago es muy rico

-esta bien, y sabes de verdad te e extrañado mucho en estos días

-las cosas que dices, eres experto en hacerme avergonzar

-pero porque avergonzarse de algo que se siente

-bueno yo igual te extrañe eres muy buen amigo

-eso dicen, siempre me extrañan todas, digo presumido

-eres mujeriego, no tenía esa impresión de ti

-claro que no, después de Sora e salido con algunas, pero nada muy serió a todas esas les guste por mi fama y antes nada, si veo que no es serió no le sigo

-entonces porque dices eso

-porque algunas me seguían llamando

-y me estas comparando con tus amoríos, dijo molesta

-claro que no, cuando me alegro suelo decir tonterías igualmente cuando estoy nervioso

-y feliz por qué

-yo…no pensé que me extrañaras, la verdad que ahora eres muy importante para mi, digo no pensando en mis palabras

-Yamato, no digas esas cosas, tu estas enamorado de sora y yo no estoy para que le des celos, se por donde estas llevando la conversación

-pero si tu me gustas, digo desesperado

-fue suficiente, dijo parándose de la mesa tomo su cartera y salio en dirección a la puerta

-Zoe espera, digo dejando dinero en la mesa y saliendo a buscarla

Caminaba muy rápido, mi hermano le grito cuñada, pero lo ignoro siguió hasta salir del local, logre alcanzarla ya en la calle.

-caminas muy rápido, digo deteniéndola con mis brazos

-suéltame, dijo

-por favor no te enojes tal vez me precipite, pero escúchame mi intención no es hacerle daño a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti, no miento cuando digo que me gustas, solo te pido una oportunidad, yo ya no quiero vivir bajo la sombra de un amor añejo, todos merecemos otra oportunidad en la vida, y yo creo que tu eres la única que puede ayudarme a salir de todo esto que me pasa, digo viéndola a los ojos

-yo no se, y si me enamoro de ti y aun así sigues queriéndola, yo no podría interponerme entre ustedes, no quiero sufrir ni mucho menos hacerte sufrir a ti

-pero porque a mi, sin arriesgarse uno no puede saber nada

-te imaginas si tenemos algo, pero aun sigues queriendo a Sora, y estas solo conmigo para engañarte y no terminas conmigo solo por pena eso sería horrible

-por favor solo te pido una oportunidad, no puedo vivir eternamente de un recuerdo, y solo por ti e logrado sentir algo más, dime que sientes tu por mi

-eso es algo que ni yo entiendo, eres muy lindo conmigo, el primer hombre con el que me siento cómoda y no niego que te extraño, pero por lo mismo no se…creo que te quiero, se estaba desesperando para mi eso fue suficiente y de un impulso la bese

Se quedo estática, pero me siguió el beso, tras un momento separo sus labios de los míos

-dame tres meses, para demostrarte que puedo estar contigo, digo abrazándola y con nuestros labios aun muy cerca

-prométeme algo, si en esos tres meses te das cuenta que no puedes estar conmigo dímelo sin importar como yo este

-te lo prometo por mi hermano si no soy capas de amarte te lo voy a decir y tu a mi igual

-te lo prometo, dijo sonriendo

Nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez ella pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, verdaderamente Zoe besa demasiado bien, me dan ganas de no despegar mi boca de la de ella, pero un grito nos interrumpe.

-Cuñada, grito TK

-que oportuno, digo molesto

-ahora no me lo puedes negar, dice contento

-ahora si, que es oficial antes no, dije sonriendo

-ahora Zoe tendrás que ser mi amiga y contarme todo de ti, o yo lo averiguo, dijo lo ultimo con tono sicopático

-deja la tranquila enano, digo

-ahora me llamas Zoe, claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga eres muy simpático, dice Zoe

-así me gusta, dice abrazándola

-suelta, digo apartándolo

-celoso, si a mi me gusta Kari, dice

-y por cierto que haces aquí en la calle, digo

-te vine a conseguir dinero, es que me lo gaste todo en la tarde, dice con pucheros

-niño, volvamos al bar, digo mirando a Zoe

-bueno, dice

-dentro te compro algo, digo

-gracias hermanito, por cierto no se quieren sentar con nosotros

-no se, digo

-vamos hermano hace mucho tiempo que no compartes conmigo

-quieres, digo mirando a Zoe

-claro, mira la cara de tu hermano

-siempre ganas, digo ya entrando al Bar, como entro mucha gente le tomo la mano a Zoe

-conseguí mi objetivo y además comprobé algo dice TK al llegar a la mesa

-a que fuiste, cuestiona Davis

-a conseguirle dinero a mi hermanito, y logre conseguir autoridad para decirle cuñada a Zoe, dice glorioso

-como así pregunta Tai

-es porque Zoe y yo somos novios digo

-felicidades, dice Ken

-gracias dice Zoe

-por cierto los invite a nuestra mesa

-claro, dice Kari

-Gracias, digo tomando asiento

-gracias dice Zoe ya a mi lado

-estas bien, le digo tomando su mano

-si gracias, dice apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

-y hermano vas a tener vacaciones

-creo, depende de mi trabajo esta semana

-y donde te gustaría ir, dice miyaco

-puede ser Rumania digo mirando a Zoe

-¿qué? Dice confundida

-que si te gustaría que fuéramos a Rumania, digo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-cuñada si no quieres ir yo acompaño a mi hermano

-prefiero no ir, digo fulminándolo con la mirada

-así esta bien Zoe Rumania dicen que es muy lindo

-o a Italia digo

-eso ya lo hablaremos, dice

-por cierto Zoe tu ya saliste de clases, cuestiona Sora

-el próximo miércoles, como soy de primer año nos dejaron más tiempo

-mira mucho mejor así me pongo la meta de tener tres letras hasta el miércoles, como ya tengo inspiración

-lindo, dice avergonzada

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato más, hasta casi las 4:30AM, lleve a TK a casa para que no lo regañaran, si andaba conmigo estaba seguro según mamá, luego lleve a Zoe a la suya estuvimos medía hora despidiéndonos en su portal, es muy tierna, y así termine aquel día con novia y esperando sanar mi corazón y aprender a lidiar con mis decisiones.


End file.
